


Kisses by the Sand

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flush settled across Sansa’s cheeks, and the way her breath caught in her chest had nothing to do with the way they had just run across the sands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses by the Sand

"Come and join me Sansa!" Margaery called. Her hand held out in offering, a temptation to kick off her shoes and go running in the surf even if it would ruin her pale blue dress.

"You're ruining your dress." Sansa reminded her, watching as the silk clung to Margaery's legs and danced as the waves moved. She looked like she had risen from the water, some sort of goddess or nymph, something too beautiful for this world. 

"Luckily, my father can buy me more." Margaery sang. She didn't care, of course. 

"I will ruin _my_ dress and the queen will have a _fit_."

Margaery gathered the light green silk of her gown and marched over to Sansa, she tangled her hand with hers, “Then _I_ will buy you a new dress. Please, Sansa, just take a moment to enjoy the day - summer will not last forever.” 

Her eyes met Margaery’s, and she sighed, “ _Fine_.” Sansa kicked off her slippers, put on a smile and ran with Margaery out into the waves. Their laughs chased off the gulls as they ran back into the cool Blackwater. 

“Come on,” Margaery urged, pulling her with her as the girls ran along the beach. Sansa gathered her wet silks in her hand and ran to keep up with Margaery. The girls laughing as they ran until they were breathless. Sansa turned to look behind her, they had run out of sight of the guards. _Oh, the Queen will be mad about that as well,_ but Sansa couldn’t help but notice how a weight had been pulled from her shoulders. Out of sight of those guards, she felt _free_. 

“When you smile, I think you are the prettiest maid in seven kingdoms.” Margaery’s fingers brushed into Sansa’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. 

A flush settled across Sansa’s cheeks, and the way her breath caught in her chest had nothing to do with the way they had just run across the sands. 

Sansa shook her head, “I couldn’t possibly be more beautiful than _you_.” 

Before Sansa even knew what was happening Margaery’s lips were on hers. They were soft and tender, on hers. Sansa’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in towards her, her heart fluttering in her chest, Margaery’s hands brushed against her cheeks. They were soft, everything about Margaery was so soft. _So unlike my first kiss_. Sandor’s kisses had been so rough, and hard, thrilling. Margaery’s were soft and gentle, and sweet. Sandor’s kisses were a wild thunderstorm, Margaery’s a soft summer rain. _Both_ made her heart race faster. 

Margaery pulled back and smiled at Sansa, her brown eyes glowing with something Sansa couldn't quite name. “You’re _beautiful_.” The little soon-to-be queen reached for Sansa’s hand, “I can’t wait until we’re sisters.” she said. Her hand squeezed Sansa’s before they started back down the beach. 

A few weeks later a dress of seafoam green silk, embroidered with golden roses was delivered to Sansa’s room.   _You will look almost as good in this as you did in actual seafoam_. Sansa brushed her hand along the silk, her heart fluttering as it had when Margaery kissed her. _I’ll wear it today_ , she decided.


End file.
